Sunshine (French)
by Anya M
Summary: La nuit est sombre et froide. Et elle a peur. Il l'entend hurler au loin et appelle le vent pour la rejoindre... (OC)


_Sunshine_

Elle étouffait. Trop de décisions à prendre, trop de choix à faire. Des milliers de mains la tiraient de toute part, arrachant ses cheveux, griffant sa peau blanche, tout en la précipitant toujours plus bas, là où il faisait de plus en plus noir. Ses poumons s'emballaient, projetant dans sa gorge serrée par l'angoisse des soupirs qu'elle ne parvenait pas à pousser ; il y restaient bloqués, la déchirant de l'intérieur, écrasant son ventre et son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle aurait voulu hurler ou se rouler en boule. Laisser le moins de surface visible possible. Protéger le maximum contre les blessures et les déceptions. Elnöra avait déjà donné bien trop d'elle-même pour s'en voir arracher une nouvelle parcelle.

Son corps trempé de sueur se débattit, emmêlant une de ses mains dans le drap blanc. Les larmes coulaient déjà depuis longtemps quand elle se réveilla et qu'elle eut envie de pleurer. Les sanglots ne furent pas longs à suivre, bruyants et désordonnés.

La chambre étaient plongée dans le gris. Des couleurs fades la teintaient çà et là, mais elle était trop bouleversée pour les remarquer. Un courant d'air fit frissonner sa peau, alors que les doutes et les regrets se jouaient de ses espoirs. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire face. Et elle réalisait peu à peu qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.

« What's going on ? »

Une voix grave s'éleva dans la pièce, coupant brusquement ses gémissements qu'elle ravala avec honte. Cette voix, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, bien qu'elle ne l'ait apprivoisée que quelques jours auparavant. La jeune femme s'exhorta à respirer lentement, profondément, mais des à-coups venaient perturber le calme qu'elle tentait de retrouver. Elle relâcha cependant ses cuisses autour desquelles elle avait enroulé ses bras et décolla de sa joue les quelques mèches rousses qui s'y étaient plaquées. Elle sentait le regard bleu givre posé sur elle, mais l'ignora quand elle répondit simplement :

« Nothing. It's nothing. »

Son ton sonnait faux. Le garçon était sans doute là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir pu en juger. Les secondes s'égrenèrent dans le silence, alors que la respiration d'Elnöra reprenait une certaine constance. Jack l'avait entendue hurler. Il avait perçu la mutation, si caractéristique, du rêve en cauchemar et avait parcouru la distance qui les séparait depuis Hong-Kong aussi vite que possible. Il avait alors retrouvé son amie dans un état de panique qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Raffermissant sa prise sur son bâton, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'y percha.

« I'll go find Yvä-

- No ! »

Les yeux noisette rencontrèrent ceux de neige ; il put y lire une telle détermination qu'il suspendit son geste.

« Please. Don't. »

Elle baissa la main qu'elle avait levée dans l'espoir de le retenir. Leur contact visuel se rompit aussi vite qu'il avait été engendré. Le corps mince se prostra une nouvelle fois alors que le garçon sautait sur le plancher avec frustration.

« What do I do, then ? El', I- I don't know how to deal with those kinds of things. Just- Tell me what I should do. »

Son agitation lui fit faire les cent pas – sans pour autant qu'il pose systématiquement les pieds sur le sol – lors de cette réplique. Il s'arrêta au pied du lit, fixant le crâne de l'enfant qui se trouvait devant lui, espérant obtenir une réponse lui expliquant quoi faire. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

« You can't do anything. »

Mais ne lui convint pas outre mesure.

« El', please... »

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il tendait ses longs doigts vers elle. Quand ils effleurèrent ses cheveux, elle sursauta.

« Don't touch me ! »

Son ton trop abrupt, ses yeux durs le figèrent sur place. Il s'écarta précipitamment. Des larmes baignaient à nouveau les paupières d'Elnöra. Jack était complètement déboussolé.

« I'm- I'm sorry. Just... Don't.

- Why ? What can I do ? Elnöra, please...

- No. »

Sanglot. Respiration saccadée.

« I'll break if you do. »

Fourrant à nouveau son visage entre ses genoux, elle pleura en silence et lui adressa un « Just go. », lui signifiant clairement que leur conversation était terminée. Le Gardien eut envie de hurler de frustration. Pourquoi était-elle seule justement ce soir ? Où étaient les autres ? Leur avait-elle demandé de partir, à eux aussi ? Ou refusait-elle de les appeler ? S'il avait senti son état de détresse, nul doute qu'Yvänn l'avait également perçu. Dans ce cas, pourquoi le tenait-elle à distance ?

L'Enfant de l'Hiver observa la chambre, espérant y trouver une solution, un indice qui lui aurait dit quoi faire, mais en vain. Lui, _the Guardian of Fun_, ne savait pas comment agir face à quelques larmes. Certes, il s'agissait des siennes, mais tout de même. Il savait au fond de lui que ses flocons ne l'apaiseraient pas, que sa neige ne l'aiderait pas à réchauffer son coeur glacé par le doute et l'appréhension. Il paniquait, se faisait violence pour ne pas s'échapper à l'extérieur, partir à la recherche de l'elfe dont elle avait besoin plus que quiconque...

Quand Elnöra releva la tête, il avait disparu.

Voilà. C'était mieux ainsi.

Elle devait se confronter à elle-même, faire face aux peurs qui la rongeaient.

Ne pas déranger les autres. Placer les barrières nécessaires à leur bien-être.

Seule.

C'est ce qu'elle avait choisi, voulu.

Seule.

Larmes.

Amertume.

« It's okay. »

Le souffle au creux de son oreille envoya des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser la présence des deux bras qui l'entouraient. Ils diffusaient une chaleur froide sur sa peau qui se propagea dans son dos, là où Jack avait posé son buste.

« It's alright. »

Les larmes se décuplèrent, trempant son visage. Cachant sa figure dans ses paumes moites, elle murmura :

« I don't want you to see me like this. »

Sa voix étouffée manqua de tirer un sourire au garçon. La situation ne prêtait pourtant pas à rire, mais il se sentait horriblement nerveux, incertain de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« I want to be here. »

C'était vrai.

« And I'm glad I arrived in time. »

Cela aussi.

Elle raffermit sa voix, son corps tendu par l'étreinte dans laquelle il l'enfermait.

« I wouldn't have hurt myself, you know ?

- Then, why do you, now ? »

Muette, elle voulut s'échapper, remua dans ses bras pour le lui faire comprendre, entreprit de les écarter loin d'elle.

« You have the right to cry, El'. »

Elle se figea, son coeur se serrant sous le poids des mots qu'il venait de lui offrir. Elle remarqua soudainement le bâton de Jack négligemment posé contre le mur ; comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu jusqu'à présent ?

« You have the right to be weak, sometimes. »

Sa vision se brouillait tandis que ses joues brûlaient d'un trop-plein de sel, d'un trop-plein de douleur.

« You also have the right to ask for help. »

Un gémissement lui échappa. Ses doigts se posèrent par réflexe sur la main du garçon et la serrèrent. Sa bouche humide bredouilla des mots incertains.

« I'm sorry fo being like this.

- Don't. »

Jack posa son menton dans le creux d'une épaule d'Elnöra, s'obligeant à respirer lentement pour l'amener à se calmer. Elle pleurait, ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.

« But I...

- It's okay, El'. I'm right here. I won't go away. »

Les sanglots redoublèrent. Il embrassa sa peau brûlante et la berça doucement. Elle ne sut combien de temps dura cette étreinte, ni à quel moment elle finit par s'endormir. Elle retint chaque mot qu'il lui adressa, chaque geste. Jack la garda contre lui et ne la lâcha pas une seconde.

Cette nuit-là, il crut en elle aussi fort qu'elle croyait en lui.

_I hold you in my hands, a little animal_

_ And only some dumb idiot would let you go._

_ But if I'm one thing, then that's the one thing I should know :_

_ Can anybody find their home ?_

_ Out of everyone, can anybody find their home ?_


End file.
